Hitachiin Twin Week
by Suki87
Summary: Tamaki gets an idea to celebrate our favorite twins for a whole week! And... at the end of that week they have to confess how they feel to the person they like. Will they? HikaruXHaruhi KaoruXOC! Writen from request! R&R please i will love joo .-.
1. The Announcement

**Hey. Another request from lovagirl132. She wanted me to write a oneshot on Hikaru and Haruhi and now she wants me to write a whole story! This is not a oneshot! So you people better review! Or I stop, or I just send Hikaru after you!**

**Hikaru: I am a pacifist.**

**Me: that's bull. I know it. Now! Lova never said how long it had to be… so I'm guessing it's gonna be somewhere between 5 and 7 chapters. It is a week. So yea, Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: Suki doesn't own OHSHC. If she did than I would be real and dating Lova.**

**Me: -.- Sure! why Not! You can date her. But only if she agrees! If she does than... you can be her boyfriend for a whole chapter or two. whatever**

**Kaoru: LOVA!! Email Suki! AGREEEEEEEE! **

**Me: -.- wow. That's all I have to say. WOW**

Chapter 1 – **Announcement **

"I'm really glad that you let your secret out in the open."

"Yea, so am I. But the thing I can't get used to is all the confessions from the guys."

"Eh? You don't like those?"

"Well, I like that the guys find me attractive, but I don't like all the attention."

"Oh, come on! You have a fan club! Doesn't that count for something?!"

"Sorta."

"Well know that people know you are a girl, the Host Club had been getting a lot of male costumers for all your things."

"So you are still selling my things without my permission , huh?"

"N-No. We just-"

"WE?"

"I-I I mean Me. I, I took your stuff."

"So it was you?"

"No-No I just… it's a little-"

"Bye Tamaki."

"WHAT! HARUHI!"

That was just a few minutes ago. She was talking with Tamaki while everyone was getting ready for the host club. Today's theme: Pajama day. Honey was wearing golden pajamas with cake and all sorts of candies and chocolates on it. His bunny was wearing matching ones, but smaller. Mori was wearing regular green print pajamas, but they were a little small… he was big and tall.

Kyouya had on red pajamas. Written all over it were numbers and math signs. He was smart after all. Kaoru was wearing purple pajamas with pandas on them. All the pandas were sitting down and eating bamboo. Hikaru was wearing green ones with tigers on them. All the tigers had green eyes and looked so cute! Tamaki had on some light blue ones that complimented his hair. They had –what else- roses on them. A bunch of red roses and rose petals decorated it.

What Haruhi had on, she hated. Tamaki took away all of her other clothes she had at school and burned them, so she had to wear what he picked out for her. With was a short, revealing black night gown. When she saw it, she punched him and gave him a nose bleed (not from the punch-.-). When she heard he burnt her clothes, she kicked him in his shin. When he saw all the guys in the Host Club staring at her, she kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine.

Now she was actually wearing it and talking with a guy, who was having a continues nose bleed. _'This guy is even more perverted than Tamaki. I should just quit and not pay for that stupid vase. I don't care if I have to be a dog and do whatever they say. … do whatever they… I'll pay for the vase. No way I'm giving that hentai control over me.'_ "So what do you have on sale Miss Haruhi?"

"Huh?" Haruhi looked up and saw a different boy in front of her. His eyes were also lower than they should be. _'I'm gonna kill that teme._' "I can answer that question." Kyouya was suddenly in front of her with a brief case. He opened it and the boy stared at it's condense with a twinkle in his eye. Kyouya smirked. He had his own black market.

The boy got a nose bleed, but quickly wiped it away. "How much?!"

Kyouya smirked again. "1 million yen."

Haruhi jumped out of her seat. "WHAT?! That's to much! What is it?"

She made a jump for the brief case but Hikaru and Kaoru held her back. "You can't see what's in there. Our lord went through a lot of trouble to get those and you're not going to take them back."

Kaoru nodded. "If you take those back all his hard work will have gone to waste. But, it was fun to watch him when he saw them."

The boy jumped from his seat "SOLD!! Do I get to chose which one?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll take three."

"WHAT?!" Haruhi slumped down in her seat. She wasn't sad, or mad, she was thinking about what they stole this time. From what she knew she still had all her stuff. She had all her pencils, papers, homework, 

and all her school stuff. But it had to be something that was worth 1,000,000 yen! She looked up at the boy and saw him pick something up from the brief case. It… was… her… panties. "TAMAKI!!"

Tamaki looked at Kaoru, who nodded. Tamaki shivered. Now was the time. The time he either died, or made the announcement to distract her. Announcement! He stood up and stood on a stage. Haruhi sweatdropped. "Where does all this stuff come from?"

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement! I am the only Host Club member that knows this. So I expect EVERYONE to listen. Today is Friday-"

"We already knew that dumb dumb." Hikaru said.

"Yea. It's just the weekend." Kaoru said.

"Will you listen," Tamaki shouted, "good. This up coming week will be a surprise week. It will be… drum role please!" Honey took out a toy drum and started beating it with a stick. "Hitachiin Twins Week!"

The girls screamed and Hikaru and Kaoru started listening. And no, they weren't before. "Next week will be five days celebrating the Hitachiin twins. It will be everything they enjoy. And at the end of it all… there will be a fair to celebrate the end of the week!"

While Tamaki filled them in with the details, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru crouched in the corned whispering. "What is he thinking?" Haruhi asked.

"I have no idea." Kaoru said.

"What ever it is, I bet he'll end it with something rally stupid." Hikaru said.

They turned around to listen in on what Tamaki was saying. "AND! At the end of the festival, each twin will tell they girl they like how they feel!!"

"WHAT?!" Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and marched up to the stage. "We would never tell the girls we like how we feel!"

Kyouya went on the stage and stood by Tamaki. "You do know that by saying what you did, you confirmed that each of you do have a girl you like."

ALL the girls screamed and brought out their phones and told ALL the girls they knew what was going to happen. In a few seconds the friends got the texts and the whole school was in one big scream. Haruhi covered her ears. When she looked at the others, they all had ear muffs on and looked bored. When they could hear again, Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Tamaki again. "Listen, You can have the week and the festival, but we won't tell anyone who we like."

"Yea." Hikaru agreed.

Tamaki smirked. "That's ok. By the end of the week you will both want to tell them how you feel. I promise you that. Everyone! The Host Club is now over." All the girls filed out of the room talking about who liked who.

They both huffed and walked away. Honey and Mori went up to talk with Tamaki about it more and get all the work done with Kyouya. The twins sat down on a couch and Haruhi joined them. "So what are you guys gonna do about the whole… Tell-everyone-who-you-like thing?"

They sighed. "We don't know. I said we weren't going to tell anyone anything."

"But Tamaki said by the end of the week we'll want to tell them how we feel." Hikaru said.

"And something about taking something from your house." Kaoru said.

"He what?" Haruhi asked. She knew he would and that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night from the fear that he might do something else to her house.

Hikaru scratched his head. "Well earlier he said something to me about taking some more of your stuff to sell on the Host Club web site. He said he would do it Sunday night."

Hikaru went into thought again. What could she do that would keep her stuff safe and keep Tamaki AWAY from her house. A light bulb appeared above her head. "I got it!"

"You got Banana Cake?!"

They all turned around to Honey behind the couch with his bunny. "DID you get Banana Cake, Haru-chan?"

"No."

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mori came and threw the crying Honey over his shoulder. He waved and walked out of the room along with Kyouya.

All three sweat dropped. "Okaaaaaaay. Well since you two were a part of him getting my underwear, you two are gonna sleep over at my house Sunday night to protect my stuff."

"What?!" they both stood up in the air. "We can't do that?!"

Haruhi stood up and started walking out the door. "Yes you can."

"BUT!"

"No buts! You two be at my house Sunday night at 6, or I tell everyone how to tell you apart!" Haruhi walked out and shut the door behind her.

They both looked at each other. "Hey Hikaru, does Tamaki really want you to tell Haruhi how you feel?"

"He does, but I'm not gonna. I'm gonna wait until the time is right and when I feel like it!"

"Whatever. So do you think I'll be able to tell… you know who?"

"Yea, I think so."

**END!! I know it was short!**

**Kaoru: BAD SUKI**

**Me: I'm sorry! I forgot that I had to make a bunch of other stuuf in my other fictions and I ran outta time! I'm sorry!!**

**Hikaru: I forgive you.**

**Me: YAY! Banana Cake for everyone!!**

**Honey: YOSH**

**Me: YOSH!**

**Both: YOSH YOSH YOSH!**

**Everyone else: 0.o lets go**

**Agreed.**

**Us again: YOSH YOSH YOSH !**

**Me: I love CAKE!!**

**Honey: ME TOO!!**

**Mori: Hn**

**Me: OK!! Next Chapter is the SLEEP OVER!! I had to add it so Haruhi could at least start to get feelings for Hikaru. Yes, there will be cake. All are invited to read it and join in the fun!! Just tell me!! cCaAkKeE CAKE**


	2. Twins First Sleepover

**Without any a due, I now present, the 2****nd**** chapter to Hitachiin Twin Week! Hhhhh'hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Kaoru: Well that was awkward…**

**Me: Shut up! Say it**

**Kaoru: no**

**Me: Say it and I move the surprise in chapter 7 up to chapter 6.**

**Kaoru: Suki doesn't own OHSHC, it's characters, and didn't make any money from writing this fiction. If she did… well I'd be rich.**

**Me: -.- … You are rich remember**

**Kaoru: Oh my god you're right!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – **Twins First Sleepover.**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Hikaru, I don't think this is a very good idea." Both Kaoru and Hikaru were standing outside Haruhi's apartment. They had all their stuff ready in backpacks, and their limo had already left them there, but still had no idea what to do. "Hey Hikaru, maybe Tamaki won't come. Maybe we can just leave?"

Hikaru shook his head. "We have to. Tamaki will be here. He is her stalker after all. I'm sure he'll be here." Hikaru took a breath and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait Hikaru, knock." Kaoru looked at his brother. Hikaru hesitated and balled his fist to knock. "Well… we are friends. Maybe we don't need to knock." Hikaru went for the knob again. "But…"

The knob turned opened and revealed a green monster. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed and held each other.

Haruhi appeared behind the thing in a pink night gown. "What are you bakas doing?"

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and hugged her. "HARUHI! You're alive!" Kaoru joined in the hug, both earning a glare from the thing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!"

They both looked up and saw it was just Haruhi's dad and a facial mask. "Oh, hi." They pulled Haruhi into the house and past the over protective dad, despite his protests. "Haruhi, where's your room?"

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Down the hall to the right. But, why are you guys in your uniforms? It's Sunday."

They threw her on her bed in her room and locked the door. The put the bags on the floor and sat down. "Hikaru, space saving postions!" They curled up into little balls on the floor and smiled at her brightly. 

"We're in our uniforms because Tamaki had us go to the school to discuss what would be happening over the week." Hikaru said.

"Yea," Kaoru agreed. "He made us go through all the stuff and rehearse it. He even wanted us to say who we like in front of him."

"He can be sneaky that Tamaki."

"But, We love him!" they said together.

--

Tamaki was outside Haruhi's window listening in. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a black jacket. He had night vision goggles, suction cup boots, candy (don't ask), and glue. He was crying anime tears from his mask. "They love me…" he whispered.

--

Haruhi sweat dropped. "So what is happening? I mean if the whole week it going to be about you then it has to be something different everyday."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "Ah, well Monday is Day of Birth."

"Tuesday is Favorite Sports Day."

"Wednesday is Food of the Hitachiin Home."

"Thursday is something that he won't tell us. A surprise or something."

"Friday is Twins of Today Day."

"And Saturday is a festival to end it all."

Haruhi thought it over. She knew Tamaki would go completely over board on the first day. He would probably get something stupid like nude baby pictures. "… Oh my god."

"Huh?" They both looked at her. She was blushing slightly and she looked like she was daydreaming. "Haruhi, are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, you look ill." Hikaru added. They both stood and leaned closer to her, place a hand on her forehead. "She seems okay."

"Yea, no temp. Maybe she needs food or something."

"Maybe we have to change her diaper."

"Yea."

They both started laughing. Haruhi looked at them annoyed and pushed them away from her. "Come on, we have to clean the house before bed."

They help her clean the house and just a few minutes they were in their PJ's, ready for bed. Hikaru was wearing green pajamas. Kaoru had on purple. Haruhi just stayed in her night gown. "So are you guys ready for bed?"

They shook their heads. Kaoru pulled out a piece of paper with a few things written on it. "We got this stuff off the internet."

"This is our first sleep over so we want to play these games."

"W won't let you sleep until we play them!" The tackled her to the ground and dragged her into the living room. "I would've play the games anyway. You didn't have to drag me in here."

They sat Haruhi at the small table and sat across from her. Hikaru brought out a game board. "This is one of the games we picked up at the commoners store."

He put it on the table and Haruhi looked at it with wonder. 'SORRY' she sweat dropped. She stunk at that game. She was never able to beat her friends, her dad, or anyone else. She was too nice and she never had the guts to SORRY anyone. It got annoying, so she stopped playing it a while ago. "No thanks."

By the time she looked back at them they had it all set up. Hikaru was red, Kaoru was blue, and she was green. "Fine's I'll play, but if I lose you guys can't gloat."

--

An hour later

--

"Haruhiiiiiiii, can we stop playing now?!"

"Yea Haruhi, I'm really… kinda… -yawn- tired."

"NO! This is the first time I've won at this game!"

"You already beat us 63 times, can we stop?"

"NO!"

Hikaru turned to each other, nodded, and threw the game out the window. Haruhi ran to the window and saw it hit the ground and splatter everywhere. "My precious… "T.T Hikaru and Kaoru took her feet and dragged her back to her room on her stomach. "Why did you guys throw it out the window?!"

"We have another game." Kaoru went to his bag and pulled out three soda bottles. He opened them and gave them each one. "Drink it."

Haruhi took her and drank some of it. "Why do we have to have soda?"

Hikaru took another drink of his. "We don't need to drink it. We just need to have to bottled empty."

Haruhi stood up and took their bottled. "Than do this." She opened her window and dumped all the soda out the back.

--

Tamaki was soaking wet with soda. "I just wait till they go to bed than I can get the stuff and leave. Just wait. Wait a little bit more."

"Tamaki, return to base." Tamaki heard through his ear piece.

He just ran around the corner and into one of the rooms in Haruhi's apartment complex. He walked in and saw Kyouya sitting at a table typing on his lab top. Kyouya looked at him and frowned. "Why are you… never mind. Listen I have an idea on what they might be doing next in there."

Tamaki went into the bathroom to change clothes. "And what's that?!"

"Remember that game we used to play when we first started the host club. The one that requires an empty bottle and you have to spin it and…"

"WHAT?! They're gonna play-"

--

"So why do we need these bottles?" Haruhi sat down on the bed and gave the bottles to Hikaru.

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know. Kaoru knows, but he wouldn't tell me. But he says that you and me will have a lot of fun."

Kaoru smirked. The camera moved closer to his face and showed only his mouth. "OW!" sorry, to close. "Jeez, well. You two are gonna play…" dramatical music. "Spin… the bottle."

Hikaru and Haruhi smacked him over his head and threw the bottles out the window. "We are not playing that!" Hikaru threw all the bottles out the window and Haruhi sat back down on her bed.

--

"IT'S RAINING GLASS!!" Tamaki took cover.

--

"Did you guys here something?" Haruhi looked out her window, but didn't see anything. So she just shrugged and sat back down. "So can we go to bed now?"

"NO!" they yelled. "We just have one more thing to do, than we can go to bed."

"We read about it on the internet and asked the girls around school."

Haruhi laid down and thought about who she liked. "What, Hikaru?"

"Hey! What about me?"

"What about you, Kaoru?" Hikaru said. "All we need to do is stay awake all night. Than we can go to sleep."

Haruhi sweat dropped. "If we stay up all night how do we go to bed?"

The twins turned to each other and shrugged. "Never mind, Haruhi."

"Goodnight, Haruhi." Kaoru and Hikaru said.

Haruhi went under her covers and glanced at the twins. They were asleep in their sleeping bags. _'they do look kinda cute.' _she thought. _'wait! Where did they get those bags?!'_

Haruhi looked at one of the twins especially. _'he does looks really cute when he sleeps. No, not cute, annoying._

Haruhi turned her back on him and faced the wall. She wasn't about it admit it, even if no one heard her. She wasn't ready to admit it. She still wasn't sure about her feelings for him. but she knew they were there. _'Okay, I admit it. I think he's really handsome… and cute… and funny, smart, cool, popular, hot, and soooooo good looking. GOD, what am I thinking. Just get some sleep. Yea, I need sleep.' _Haruhi soon fell asleep still facing the wall.

--

Tamaki saw the lights go out in Haruhi's room and knew now was the time to get her stuff. He climbed up the wall and went right through her window. He saw that Haruhi was asleep in her bed, Koaru was asleep in his bag and so was Hikaru. What he really wanted to get from Haruhi was one of her plates, they seemed to be doing well in the sales.

He quickly closed the window and slowly turned around. He crept to the bed and made sure everyone was still asleep, they were, he was lucky. He sneaked past the bed and got to the door. He took one last looked back and opened the door slowly. Sploosh! A bucket of ice cold water fell on his head! "AAAAHHHHHHH" Tamaki tried to get the bucket off, he hit the door with his head, he hit the wall with his head, than he tripped over himself and fell on his face/head/bucket.

Hikaru and everyone else woke up slowly. "HA! He fell for it! That's stupid idiot!"

Kaoru pointed and fell over laughing. "AHAHAHA! You baka! How did you not see that?!"

Haruhi sighed and went over to Tamaki. He was shivering and huddled in one stop with the bucket still on his head. "Come on Tamaki." She took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Hikaru stared for a moment before they came back out, no bucket. Then she led him to the window. "Tamaki?"

"H-Hai, Haruhi?"

"STAY OUTTE MY HOUSE!" Haruhi slapped him across the face and fell from out the window face first. She turned around and Hikaru and Kaoru were clapping for her. "Come on guys, let's get some sleep."

"OKAY! You Highness!" they said together.

* * *

**LOVA! I finished the second chapter! Your welcome!**

**Kaoru: Hurry and write more Suki! The faster you write the faster Lova gets to kiss me!**

**Me: all the more reason to stop now… **

**Kaoru: what?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Kaoru: That's what I thought you said. Good Suki. –**pats me on head-

**Me: -**rolls over**- Haahhaahhaahh**

**Kaoru: 0.o are you part dog or something?**

**Me: No, of course not!**

**Hikaru: She's part wolf!**

**Me: YAY! –**glomps Hikaru**-**

**Kaoru: -**twitch twitch**- Get. Off. Suki. Now**

**Me: What does it matter! You're dating Lova remember?**

**Kaoru: yea, but someone this beautiful deserves two girls!**

**Hikaru: Your right! And since we look the same I get two girls too! I call Suki and Lova!**

**Kaoru: I call S- Damn it.**

**Me: No NO! Kaoru you get Lova. I can't date either one of you. sorry**

**Kaoru: LOVA!!3 3 3**

**Hikaru: why?**

**Me: 0.o no reason.**

**Hikaru: LIAR!**

**Me: what's your point? Okay, next chapter is day of birth! Baby pictures!!**

**Both: NOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	3. Day of Birth

**Chapter three! YOSH!!**

**Hikaru: YOSH! So when does Haruhi start to like me?**

**Me: -**sigh**- She already does. Duh. But she has to take the time to be able to admit it. So yea. Oh and Hikaru?**

**Hikaru: Huh?**

**Me: I got a surprise for you**

**Hikaru: WHAT**

**Me: BABY PICTURES!! **

**Kaoru: Suki doesn't own OHSHC…**

* * *

Chapter 3 – **Day of Birth**

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru were running a little late for the Host Club. For some reason nobody would let them through the hall ways and the teachers kept them later then everyone else. They were only walking because they really didn't care for the first day of Hitachiin Twin Week. Just another excuse for Tamaki to spend as much money as he could. Nothing special.

Hikaru sighed. "What do you think Tamaki's gonna have planned?"

Kaoru sighed. "Something stupid and costly."

"That's Tamaki!" They said together.

Both of them were bored. They knew not only would it be a completely costly and stupid day, but it would be just as embarrassing. He might do the unthinkable. Tamaki might actually…

They both looked at each other. "You don't think?" –Hikaru

"He wouldn't." -Kaoru

"Oh no."- Hikaru

"TAMAKI!"-Both. They ran down the hall and in no time they were at the doors of the Host Club. They heard laughing and looked at each other. They held their knees panting. With one more giggle from inside the pushed the door open.

After the bright light disappeared and the roses stop blowing, they saw exactly what they thought they would. Them.

All the tables were pictures of them as BABIES!! The tea cups and pots had prints of them, as BABIS!! The members of the Host Club each had a group of girls surrounding them while they pointed out there favorite pictures of them as BABIES!

You should know what means, baby pictures! The most embarrassing thing any child should have to go through with their friends and class mates. Damn parents.

Haruhi stood up and handed one of the girls her book, with a bow, she walked over and greeted them. "Hey guys. How do you like the decorations?"

They stared at her with hate in their eyes. Haruhi sweat dropped and pointed to the back of the room. They looked her way and saw Tamaki selling giant pictures of them, as nude babies.

They blushed and stormed over to him. Tamaki saw them and smiled. "Hello boys."

Mori came over and lifted them both up before they could strangle Tamaki. "HEY! Let us go!"

Mori dropped them off behind a desk in two chairs. Kyouya was sitting on the other side looking as bored as usual. "KYOUYA! What is going on! Why can't we kill Tamaki?!"

Kyouya looked up at them and then back down at his lab top. "Each of these days of the week were not Tamaki's idea, they were mine. They were specially designed to be able to get our sales scoring through the roof, so to say. We have already made seven times the usual daily sales."

They sighed and stood. Hikaru sighed again and looked over the room. "I guess it does look like we're making a lot of money."

Kaoru nodded. Every girl in the room was either fainting, squealing, and giving one of the members a bunch of cash. "Who knew we were so popular?"

They looked at each other and smirked. "WE DID!"

Tamaki got on the stage and tapped a microphone.

Haruhi stared. "Where does that stage keep coming from?"

Tamaki looked over the crowd and smirked. "Without further a due, I present the Hitachiin twins themselves, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!"

Tamaki pointed to them and all the girls stared clapping and screaming. "HIKARU" "KAORU" "WE LOVE YOU!" "Marry me!?" "Hikaru!" "Kaoru!"

They sweat dropped and walked up on stage. "The Twins will now give a speech about how the were born!"

"WE WHAT?!" They stared out into the crowd. Kaoru turned to his brother. "Have fun Hikaru!" He ran off the stage, leaving Hikaru all alone to speak publicly. Ew yucky public speaking!

Hikaru stared out into the crowd. Mori was feeding Honey cake. Tamaki was doing what he does best, flirting. Kyouya was doing something that involved numbers most likely, and Haruhi was staring him. She waved at him and gave him a thumbs up. "I… uh… we…" _'I need to think of a way to get out of this! But how…? Maybe if i… no. What if I get Honey to… no. I GOT IT!' _

"Well you see, when Me and Kaoru were born, our dad was very happy. Our mom was screaming blood murder. But it all started when my dad asked my mom out. From there they went to a bar and one thing led to another and eventually they were-"

Tamaki grabbed him from the stage and threw him to Mori, who threw him out the window and into the pond two stories down. He sat there in the water and smirk. "No speech for me." Ever since he was his brother were yuong they both hated speaking out loud. It was one of the reasons the kept to each other. But then again when they asked they're dad he said, "All children have a problem with public speaking, who two just have a severe case." Than he laighed at them.

Haruhi ran out of the building with a few towels and stood by the pond. "Hikaru?! Are you okay?!"

Hikaru got up and got put of the pond. The fish were biting him. "Yea, I'm fine." He didnt like fish too much either.

Haruhi smacked his head. "You baka! What do you think you were gonna say?!" Hikaru just shrugged. He took off his jacket and tie and started taking unbuttoning his shirt. Haruhi blushed and turned her back on him. "W-What are y-you d-doing?"

Hikaru took of his shirt and picked up a towel. "What? You want me to get a cold?"

"N-No?" No she didn't want him to get sick, but come on. Couldn't he wait to get naked some other time? No, NO! No other time! NEVER! Maybe, NO NO NEVER!

"Good." Hikaru sat down on a bench and took a sip of his strawberry iced tea. "Hey Haruhi, you want one?"

She sat next to him and took the other one from him. "I have no idea where all this stuff is coming from, but sure." She took a sip and tried desperately not to look to her right. Her blush returning.

"Hey Haruhi? Do you really think Tamaki's gonna make me say who I like?" Hikaru wasn't looking directly at her, he wasn't looking at anything particular. He just wasn't trying to look at her, since he was blushing slightly.

Haruhi stood up and pointed at him. "So you admit it!"

His eyes widened. Did she know? What does he do? "What?"

"You admit you like someone!"

"What?!"

"I have to go tell all the girls!" Haruhi ran inside the building, laughing the whole time.

Hikaru chased after her until they were in front the Host Club. She went inside and yelled out a few things. When he ran in, all the girls had cameras in hand and were snapping away. The members of the Host Club were looking at him smirking.

Hearts were coming from the girls and half of them already looked dead. He looked down. He still had no shirt and he was dripping wet. "Oh god."

He heard a wolf listen from Kaoru and they all stared laughing. "Will you guys stop." He looked at Haruhi, she was over to him. She put a new shirt over his shoulders with her usual smile. "Here Hikaru, you can use one of my shirts."

The girls squealed and a few more fell down. Hikaru too on and put it on, tears coming to his eyes. "Haruhi… arigato." He held her hands and look in her eyes.

Haruhi looked at him weird. "I don't do the twin yoai thing."

He let her go and went back to normal. "Fair enough. Kaoru!" Kaoru came over and assumed the hurt younger twin position. "Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

"Thank you for coming…"

"I can never resist you…"

The girls squealed and five more dropped down dead. (Hikaru: -wacks- Me: FINE) They fainted. BETTER?!

Haruhi got up on the stage that magically appeared and took out another mic. "Cool I can do it to. Umm… Now for the last thing of the day which is to be sold. The oldest pictures of our twins." She pulled a magical rope and two giant pictures came down from the roof.

1. A naked baby picture of Kaoru in a bubble bath when he was 3.

Hikaru bent over and laughed as hard as he could when he saw his brother like that.

2. A naked baby picture Hikaru laying down on a leopard skin blanket.

Kaoru laughed as hard as he could and pointed at the giant picture of his brother.

**Later That Hour**

The Host Club stood around Kyouya and his math junk in the now empty music room. Kyouya typed in a few things. "Now Haruhi, half of this week's days will do to you repaying your dept. So you are now down half a million yen."

"Really?!"

"No, I'm try to tell a joke. Each of those giant baby pictures not only sold for a million yen each, thanks to Tamaki, they both cost over two and a half million."

They all glared at Tamaki and went back to Kyouya. "As I was saying. Since they did not cover the total cost of themselves, you owe us a million more."

The twins clapped. "Hai Hai. Good job Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked at them like they were insane. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" wow. "It is Tamaki's fault! Make him pay!"

Honey jumped on Mori's shoulders eating more cake. "But Haruhi-chan! Tamaki is the president! He said he didn't want to pay it so Hikaru and Kaoru said I could pay it!"

Mori took Honey's plate and put it on the table. "Honey-sempai said he was too cute to pay it, so he suggested Kyouya."

"And I am much to busy to pay it. So it was up to you."

Haruhi sweat dropped. "But Honey-sempai? Mori-sempai? Kyouya-kun?"

They all looked at her. "Kun?" they said together.

"Uhhh… nothing. Where was I?"

Tamaki smirked. "You were whining."

"Oh right thanks. As I was saying, Tamaki-sempai? Hika- WAIT!"

They all broke into laughter and walked out of the room. Haruhi sighed and walked toward the door. "Why me? And why the hell did I say kun?! I don't like Kyouya! Right?"

Kyouya removed his ear from the door and started walking down the hall. An ever present smirk on his face. He brought out his cell phone. "Yes father… almost… maybe… No, The twin is still I the way… the older one… Yes Father."

* * *

**Me: YOSH!**

**Haruhi: Why did you make me say kun?**

**Me: Because I like to have drama in my stories, and in this one its jealousy**

**Hikaru: So I get jealous?**

**Kyouya: I get him jealous?**

**Me: YUPPI! –**glomps Kyouya**-**

**Haruhi: 0.o why did you do that?**

**Me: o-o**

**Hikaru: I hate that look**

**Me: o-o**

**Haruhi: what's that look?**

**Me: o-o**

**Hikaru: It means shes about to glomp someone**

**Me: NYA! –**glomps Hikaru**-**

**Haruhi: -**twitch**- Get. Off. Him. now**

**Kyouya: jealous much?**

**Hikaru: I wonder… -**glomps me**-**

**Haruhi: -**twitch**- LEMME AT HER –**claws at air**-**

**Kyouya: -**holds her back**- You cant kill her**

**Haruhi: AND WHY NOT!**

**Kyouya: if you kill her you wont be able to kiss Hikaru**

**Haruhi: I'm calm**

**Me: YOSH! Next chapter will have my fave… JEALOUSY!!**


	4. Favorite Sports Day

**Me: HI**

**Hikaru: We are back with the fourth chapter of HTW**

**Kaoru: I shall now exclaim my love for Lova… in song**

**Me: Oh hell no!**

**Hikaru: Suki doesn't own OHSHC, it's characters and didn't make any money from writing this fiction**

**Kaoru: Hikaru? How come you don't love Lova as much?!**

**Hikaru: Suki has forbidden me from getting too many feelings for Lova, so that's why**

**Kaoru: Suki! Why must you do this to Lova?!**

**Me: -**smirk**- no reason… -**bigger smirk**-**

* * *

Chapter 4 – **Favorite Sports Day.**

* * *

"Kaoru, open the door."

"I can't, Hikaru! It's bolted shut!"

"So, you're telling me that we are COMPLETELY LOCKED OUT OF THE HOST CLUB?!"

"Hey look a note."

"Why didn't we see that before?"

"It says that we supposed to go out to the school field for the Host Club today. Something about needing open space."

"This is so stupid. I hate Hitachiin Twin Week, right Kaoru?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hikaru. I love it."

"Traitor."

--

Haruhi finally saw the guys coming outside to the field, guessing they found her note. Since that day was all about sports, she was wearing a blue and white girl's tennis outfit. Complete with wrist bands, a head band, racket, and bracelet that Kyouya bought her so she could look nice. "Yup, great idea, letting my secret out. I get gifts now!"

When the twins finally saw her, well they gaped. Kaoru got over the shock and went to go find the girl he liked, he at least had to talk to her… right? On the other hand, Hikaru was having some trouble getting the picture into his mind. Was she going to dress that way everyday?!

Hikaru took off his tie and jacket and went to talk to her. "H-Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled. "Welcome to the second day of Hitachiin Twin Week, Favorite Sports Day! Our choices of sports today are tennis, basketball, a cake eating contest, flirt-a-palooza and volleyball."

Hikaru chuckled and continued to stare at her. "Flirt-a-palooza?"

She sighed and started walking onto the field with Hikaru following her closely, where the tennis courts, volleyball courts and basketball courts were and a cake stand was set up. "It was Tamaki's idea, so don't even think about calling me up there."

Hikaru stared at her some more. It was like he was in a trance. When he looked at her he was happy, and when he looked away fro her, he got a mental image of her. But, a group of her fanboys came and ran up in front of them. "Haruhi-chan! Would you like to come play some tennis in your totally cute tennis skirt?!"

"Hai Haruhi! Come play with us!"

"PLEASE!"

Haruhi nodded. "It would be a good chance to try out my newly acquired skills. Would you like to watch, Hikaru?"

"Huh? What?" Hikaru looked back at her smile, and he was trapped they was no way he could resist agreeing with whatever she said when she was smiling. "Hai."

They walked back to the courts and as soon as the match started, it was obvious Haruhi could actually play. She won all three games, 15 –love.

But at her opponents last serve, it she ran into the bounce and let the ball hit her knee. She fell on the ground and started putting the eye drops in her eye… I mean crying. Yea, she was crying. "Owy!"

They guys and Hikaru rushed over to her. One boy, with black hair and deep blue eyes, kneeled in front of her and held her hands to his heart. "Are you okay, Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi looked away from him and let a few tears spill. "It hurts."

The boy blushed and took her chin. "I-I can make it feel b-better."

Hikaru growled at the boy's forwardness. If there wasn't a crowd of fanboys… and fangirl… than that kid would be on a boat to the out back by now. What really pissed him off was Haruhi's answer.

"Can you, please?"

He crowd gasped and hearts came flying out from their heads. Hikaru had skulls and bones places around him as he watched the boy pick Haruhi up bridal style and carry her off down the field to the nurses office. "Grrrr."

-- MEAN WHILE--

" Honey-sempai you look so cute in your basketball jersey!"

"Mori-sempai is so tall he could win this in an instant!"

"WE LOVE YOU."

"Have you seen Tamaki?"

The fangirls lined up to see the one-on-one basketball match against Mori and Honey. Honey had on a blue, white, and gold basketball uniform and Mori had a red, black, and gold uniform. Honey had the ball and they were facing each other on the court. "Mori-sempai, I shall not go easy on you."

Mori nodded and got ready for the match the begin. But Honey sat down and placed his pink bunny in front of him. "Now Bunny-kun, I want you to help me win this."

The fangirls cooed and he continued, satisfied by the love. "If I win this I think I might go for a swim later! Than a shower! And than a good nights sleep after some cake!"

The girls squealed again and the game began!

-- MEAN WHILE… AGAIN!!--

Kaoru had heard the news of Haruhi being hurt and went to get Tamaki, who was setting up the volleyball courts. Of course he heard it from his now pissed older brother. Hikaru never shut up when he was mad. And of course whenever he was upset it usually had to do something with Haruhi, his love. Kaoru shook his head and stopped running behind Tamaki. "Tamaki, we have a problem."

Tamaki turned around, flipped his hair, heard fangirls scream, than looked serious. "I am sure that whatever it may be it can wait a few minutes until I am finished here."

Kaoru sweat dropped. "Haruhi got hurt."

Wind passed him by as he saw Tamaki get smaller and smaller in the distance. "I never knew he could run that fast…"

Tamaki ran in the nurses room and saw Haruhi in pain. "MY BABY!" He ran to the side of the bed and squeezed Haruhi's hand.

"Get. Off."

Tamaki looked under him to see a twitching boy with black hair and blue eyes under him. He laughed slightly and stood up. "Gomen nasai."

He boy sat up and rubbed his head. "It's fine, just don't ever sit on me again."

Tamaki nodded to agree, saw Haruhi staring at him, than jumped back into place. "HARUHI WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Haruhi looked under him and pulled the twitching boy from under him. "Sorry about that Ishumo-kun, he gets worked up about stuff a lot."

The boy nodded and held his hand out to Tamaki. "Hello, my name is Ishumo, you are?"

Tamaki fell over dramatically with a spot light on him. He went white and little depressed. Ishumo and Haruhi looked at each other and return their attention to Tamaki. Then he got up with fire around him and in his eyes. "WHO AM I?! WHO AM I?! I am Tamaki, king of the Host Club and leader of this school! How dare you look know who I am!"

Ishumo bonked Tamaki on his head and stuck his tongue out. "Cause I just transferred here after hearing this is where Haruhi went. What's the Host Club anyway?" He sat on the bed next to Haruhi and wrapped an arm around her.

Tamaki twitched and fidgeted. "The Host Club is a group of beautiful men and Haruhi who use our looks and skills to help us gain money from our clients."

Ishumo noticed his twitching and glanced at Haruhi, who winked at him. He nodded to her and pulled her closer to him. "So you use your looks to get richer?"

Tamaki took a seat on a chair and lit a smoke. "Yea."

Haruhi stared. "THROW THAT AWAY! Wait, where do you people keep getting this stuff?!"

Tamaki stood, everything magically gone, and sat on the other end of the bed. "There, it's gone."

Haruhi nodded and moved closer to Ishumo, watching Tamaki twitch again. "It's really fun when you try it. That's why I had you help me out there, Ishumo."

Ishumo pulled her completely on his lap and chuckled to himself as he saw Tamaki grow red in anger. Of course they were trying to get him mad and piss him off. They were only really good friends."Yes, it does sound fun, maybe I could join sometime. Be the new king."

Tamaki stood and slashed the air. "NO! I am the king of the Host Club and get your hands off of my Daughter!"

Ishumo looked at him, than at Haruhi. Then at Haruhi's stomach, and her red face. His eyes went wide and he ran to the other side of the room. Than went up to Tamaki and got ready to punch him. "YOU GOT HARUHI PREGNANT?!"

Haruhi screamed and Tamaki turned a bright red. "NO!" Haruhi ran up and hugged Ishumo from behind. "I'm not pregnant! He just thinks of himself as the dad of the Host Club! THAT'S IT!"

Ishumo's mouth made an 'o' shape and he sat back down. "Okay than."

Haruhi sighed and sat back down on the bed. But before she could even think about getting comfortable she was pulled onto Tamaki's back and they were running back through the building out to the field. He was grinning but Haruhi was grasping to his neck for dear life. She was still dressed in her tennis outfit and her skirt was fluttering, making her scream. "Tamaki! Slow down you ass!"

All of a sudden they stopped and Haruhi flew over his head. She did a flip in the air and landed straight on her butt. "Ow…!"

Haruhi looked up again and saw the whole Host Club in front of her, oh and Ishumo was there too… of course. But Honey immediately caught her eye. She stared up at him. He face, jersey, hands, and nose were covered in cake icing. She must have missed the cake eating contest, judging by the big blue ribbon that his basketball jersey now supported.

But then she guessed that Mori would have cleaned him up. Instead, Mori was staring at her. He flicked his eyes at Honey and back at her, mouthing 'clean up Honey, cute'. Haruhi nodded at him and kneeled in front of Honey. "Honey-sempai?"

Honey grinned, showing his cake covered teeth. "Hai, Haruhi-chan?!"

Haruhi took a towel from her pocket, wet it, and started cleaning his face while she wore a big smile across her face. "Honey-sempai, try not to make such a big mess, okay?"

A huge group of people surround them with sparkling eyes while they all held their hands to their chest. "SO Kaiwaii!"

"Honey-baka is so lucky!"

" I wish I was Haruhi-san, she so close with all them!"

"I AGREE!"

They group started cheering and taking pictures of them. Kyouya and Tamaki were selling digital cameras for a heavy price, just so people could get better picture of the scene. Girls fainted and the guys hated Honey-sempai. They wanted his place… and a bit more… but whatever!

Finally Honey was all clean! Haruhi stood back up and smiled at the group around them. They all got heart in their eyes, But Tamaki appeared in the middle of the circle with a micro phone, again, Haruhi looked at him completely confused. Where WAS all that stuff coming from?! Tamaki cleared his throat. "Attention!! The Host Club will now be in a two team Volleyball game! All are invited to watch!!"

The crowd cheered and followed the Host Club all the way to the volleyball court, but on the way, Ishumo finally caught up with Haruhi. "Haruhi, you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

Haruhi looked at him surprised and flushed. Of course she didn't have a boyfriend, but that didn't mean she wasn't thinking about one. Or someone particular cough cough! "N-No, I don't." Haruhi sweat dropped.

Ishumo was her friend, and being her friend he knew that when she stuttered it meant she was thinking about something really important. So now he knew that she had to have had her eyes on a guy, and being the good loving friend he was. He went to talk to the guy who he thought it was. "Kyouya-sempai, can I talk to you?"

Kyouya raised an eyes brow and nodded to the much shorter boy next to him. He looked him over. Tan skin, black hair, blue eyes, this boy would have done well if he joined the Host Club. "What is it, boy?"

Ishumo chuckled. "I'm Ishumo, I went to school with Haruhi before she came here, and now I go here. But I was wondering if you know anyone that might like her."

Kyouya smirked and took a quick glance at Hikaru. Hikaru was laughing and talk with Kaoru and a few other guys. He looked back at Ishumo with a playful smirk and chuckled. "Maybe _I_ do."

Ishumo looked at him strangely, but before he could say another word Haruhi pulled his arm so he would be on her team. After all, they were already at the courts.

* * *

**A/N: so as some of you may know… im a lazy ass!! So I will NOT write out the whole game! I will do a few serves, spikes, dives, and formations! That's it! You have been warned.**

* * *

The game start with teams: Kyouya, Haruhi, Ishumo, Kaoru. The other team was Tamaki, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori. Tamaki's team by coin flip, gold coin flip, and the game started with Mori giving the first over hand serve. He hit it straight away to a point, but Haruhi dived and got it in the air. Ishumo set it up, and Kyouya went up for a spike that got the first game point.

After only thirty minutes of the match, their second game was coming to a close. Both teams tied at 18 points and Haruhi had just hit the ball over the net.

Honey returned it perfectly, his sweat covered hair blowing in the wind. Girls screamed as Haruhi's team was preparing for the last winning point.

Haruhi hit the ball low, Kaoru set it up high in the air, and Kyouya ran and jumped to slam the ball to the ground. Mori jumped to block the ball, and he did. In slow mo, the ball fell hit hands, flew past Kyouya's eyes, and hit the ball with an over exaggerated THUD.

The crowd cheered and lifted all of Tamaki's team up in the air and carried them away. Haruhi's team stood there. The wind blew and a tumble weed blew near, then the wind picked up and knock Kaoru in the head, pushing in down to the floor.

Than Kyouya stood up straight, fixed hi glasses, and pointed to the field. "The flirt… thing Tamaki tried to explain will start any minute now, the entire host club will have to be there. And of course, Ishumo."

They all nodded and ran to the field, somehow in their school uniforms again. They climbed on stage, no idea where that came from, and Tamaki took out another micro phone. "Attention! This is the Flirt-a-palooza!"

The crowd cheered and Tamaki raised his hand to silence them. "This is how it works, each member of the Host Club will choose a person from the crowd. Then they will flirt with that person until the victim… friend faints. The last one standing get a kiss on the cheek from the Host Member they choose!"

The crowd went wild and everyone started jumping and hoping around, waiting to be chosen for their chance to win. All the members stood, quieting the crowd so that they all stood still. Tamaki went into the crowd and grabbed the best girl he could, taking her to the stage.

Mori found a nice girl. Not as short as him, but he knew she was his fan, so than she wouldn't win. And that meant to kiss from her to him.

Kyouya found a girl who he didn't know very much. But, his father wanted him to marry Haruhi, and for that to happen, he had to get her on his side. Even if it meant jealousy.

Honey got a really cute girl. She didn't look grown up at all, she looked just like Honey and his childish features.

Hikaru chose a simple girl at random. He really wanted to choose Haruhi, but she had to choose a boy of her own, and on her own.

Kaoru was having a bit of trouble. He didn't want it to seem obvious about the girl he liked, but he didn't want her to think he didn't like her. So he grabbed her hand and pulled her on stage with him. "Sorry about this, Nikki."

Haruhi was the last to go out into the crowd. She didn't want to be like the others, choosing the most beautiful of people, she just wanted someone who might make it threw. Someone that would actually benefit from this. And to her luck, in the middle of the crowd, she saw a boy with blonde hait and brown eyes being picked on by a few bullies.

She walked up to the and smiled. They all stopped and stared at her, the meaner boys looking at something other than her face… Haruhi kept from yelling smacking them all, but she resisted and pulled the kid that was being picked on by his hand and into the stage.

The boy tripped and fell over the last step, causing the crowd to laugh and point at him. Than a gun shot went off and the Host Club went to work. Tamaki had his girl out cold on the floor in three seconds. All he did was lean in to kiss her and she was OUT.

Kyouya took a little longer, but eventually he was the second to be out. He pulled the girl into him and buried his face in her neck, and she was out.

Next Honey's girl fell off the stage. He was climbing on her back and hugging her from behind, and she fell. She didn't faint, but she was unconscious, and that was good enough for Tamaki!

Mori was next, nothing seemed to work for him, so he simply pretended like he was going to kiss her, and was down for the count

Haruhi hated to do this to the kid. But she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He suddenly got a nose bleed and slipped through her arms to the ground, where he look up and got a bigger nose bleed. Haruhi screamed fell down on the floor, coving her skirt with her hands so the perv boy couldn't see anymore.

Hikaru stood there, staring at his girl. "Nikki?"

The girl smiled widely at him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. When she pulled away she was completely flushed and looking down. Kaoru chuckled and looked around, noticing they were the last couple standing.

Nikki got her choice, and of course, it ended with Kaoru kissing her on the cheek, Tamaki tripping and pushing him forward, so Nikki and Kaoru were trapped in an awkward kiss on the lips.

--

Of course, later that night, Haruhi was sitting on a bench outside talking with Hikaru. "Hikaru, what was Kaoru doing with that girl on stage?"

Hikaru smirked. "That's who he likes!"

Haruhi looked away from him for a moment, looking up and the setting sun, than back at him. "At least he'll be able to choose a girl at the festival on Friday. Who will you choose, Hikaru?"

She said his name in a whisper, giving a little much away. But OF COURSE Hikaru wasn't able to catch it. So he simply blushed, got out and walked away from her.

**Me: -**smirk**- BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Hikaru: ?**

**Me: really have no idea as to know i did that but i updated!**

**Kaoru: FINALLY!! I was starting to think i would never get to kiss Nikki!**

**Me: Well you did and for that you get to do my laundry!! :3**

**Kaoru: YESH!! wait!**

**Me: YOU ALREADY AGREED**

**Hikaru: HAHA! she got you there Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: -**throws spare cake at Hikaru**-**

**Me: O-O**

**Hikaru: O ITS ON**

**Me: O-O WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME THERE WAS EXTRA CAKE?! I WANT SOME STOP THROWING IT OW WHO DID THAT AHAHHHHHHHH**

**Hikaru: O-O i think we went a little to far...**

**Kaoru: how could you tell?? by the way Suki is rollong around with the frosting or how her eyes suddenly became very red and kitty like...**

**Me: HISSSS REVIEW OR I GIVE YOU A FROSTING COVER HUG!!**


	5. Foods of the Hitachiin Home

**Me: I have good news and bad news…**

**The good news is I got all As on my report card**

**Hikaru: -claps-**

**Me: the bad news is to keep up my grades to get into the private high school I want to go to I have A LOT less time for writing**

**Kaoru: NOOOOOO**

**Me: SORRY LOVA!! AND EVERYONE!! But im already staying u p till 1am to do homework…My dad has a new girlfriend so I cant write over the weekends when im with him…and my mom doesn't even know I write here…**

**Hikaru: Suki doesn't own us…WE own HER**

**Me: can I take of the chains now?**

* * *

Chapter 5** – Foods of the Hitachiin Home**

* * *

"Hey Kaoru, what was today?"

"Wednesday."

"No! I mean for this 'Us' week thing! What day is it?!"

"Hey calm down, ever since this thing started you've been stressing out, just take it easy. And today has something to do with the food we eat."

"We eat food from all over the world! How are they gonna get all that in one room!?"

"…………………………………………..RUN!!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!"

--

Hikaru and Kaoru showed up at the third music room very early, due to their frantic running from fear that the food would be buried in food from all over the world. But Tamaki's not that stupid! (Me: -stops laughter-)

Haruhi greeted them with a warm smile. "Hey guys, how do you like everything?" Haruhi, of course, was covered in sauce and other food related stuff from her eating anything that was extra…which was A LOT.

The big room was split up into smaller ones. Each mini room with a country over it and different food scattered around on a table. 5 rooms total, with United States, Brazil, France, Egypt, and Ireland on signs above them. But, one thing was different was soon was they walked in. Ishumo was helping with setting up plates and tea cups. He waved, but went back to work.

Another thing was VERY different. The girl, Nikki, was running around eating food from every plate while Mori and Tamaki tried to push her away, not working. "GET OFF THE FOOD!!" Tamaki was trying to pull her off from the crab by her waist, but she just stuck her foot out and it connected with his face…

Mori just sorta walked away after that…

Nikki, wasn't in the school uniform, (big yellow dress (gags)), instead she had on a simple blue skirt and a green shirt, sneakers, and her hair was, gasp, UP!! (faints).

And when Kaoru walked in the door he was being hugged and kissed by, guess who, Nikki. "Kaoru-kun I missed you so much! Haruhi said I could help serving the food today and I thought I could help! OH right I'm sorry!" Nikki let go of him and stood him up while dusting his clothes off.

"Haruhi also told me that to flirt with the girls here and get costumers you can't have a girlfriend!" Than she went a bright red and waved her hands in front of his face. "N-Not that we're dating! I just…you know…cause of that kiss and everything people might think…and I wouldn't want to COOKIES!!"

Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru watched as Tamaki got trampled as Nikki ran over him to get to a plate off chocolate cookies, devouring them. And I mean one gulp no air type of devouring. She must love cookies…

Hikaru flinched. "You're not really gonna date that…THING are you Kaoru?"

Kaoru just smirked and crossed his arms. "Jealous?"

Haruhi just sighed and walked away, to see if she could sneak a few plates before everyone showed up. "Maybe Kyouya-kun knows where Tamaki's hiding the Baked Alaska…"

Back with Hikaru and Kaoru, as soon as Haruhi was away from hearing range they stopped and shook hands. "Kaoru, are the plans ready?"

"NOPE!" Kaoru ran from his brother's tackle. "Your plans to stop this week aren't going to work! This week will work!" he stuck his tongue out at Hikaru and smirked at his face.

Hikaru sat pouting on the floor. "You just want an excuse to kiss Nikki huh?"

Kaoru turned a deep red. "N-No! J-Just shut up, Hikaru!" Kaoru, once again, was caught in a hug before he could say another word. "N-Nikki lemme go!"

Nikki smirked and buried her face in his neck from behind. "You know you like it Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru jumped back, screaming. "N-Nikki, don't do that! I-It scares me!"

She just smirked again and walked away looking for Haruhi. "Haruhi-san!? Where are you?! I think the Baked Alaska is…ready for…display…HARUHI DON'T DO IT!!"

--

"WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB."

--

The scene was Tamaki surrounded by the most girls, a pretty good group of blushing brides. Mori and Honey were attracting a lot of attention from all the empty cake plates surrounding them. Kyouya…at his laptop…

Hikaru entertaining a few girls with an old card trick, lets just say he was panicking. Haruhi was now surrounded by about 7 EXTREAMLY attractive guys who were all flirting with her. They were trying to get her number, her address, and the name of the shampoo that she used. And Hikaru was just a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittle bit on the jealous side. Hehehe…

Kaoru was sitting with three girls, treating them like they ruled the world and telling them the sweetest things. Even Ishumo was attracting a good crowded by selling things on Haruhi's part, just helping his old time friend.

And to ALL our surprise, Nikki, who was serving food and tea (and snacking down and anything she could when no one was looking), was getting some attention by a popular, very rich guy. Senior. Who Kaoru was staring dangerously at right now…COUGH jealous COUGH

"Why hello there miss, what could a pretty girl like you be doing here?" The senior was staring at Nikki intensely.

Nikki, COMPLETELY, oblivious to anything happening around her other then the plate of cookies in front on her. "I'm just helping the guy I like." She said it simple and flat, like she was dead, a zombie, come back to reek havoc upon the earth in terror that we can't control! Wait what…

Eh…

The senior stood there in shock. Maybe…it was him she liked? But he was there…no…it was one of the Host Club! "And who would that be?" he said, waving a cookie in front of her face.

Nikki stared at the cookie, following it around the room while to turned it. "H-Hitachiin…Kao-"

"HIKARU HITACHIIN!" the senior charged at Hikaru, throwing the cookie in the air like trash.

Slow mo

Nikki watched the cookie fly up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" her voice was dark and low, cough zombie… she dived in the air. Catching the cookie just before it hit the ground, before stuffing it in her mouth, ignoring its cries and whimpers for help. –sniff- poor thing…never had a chance

Normal mo

Everyone is the room sweatdropped and went back to the senior Hikaru drama. He stomped over to Hikaru and pointed in his face. "You…you are trying to steal my crush away from me!"

Haruhi came up behind him. "Come on, he's not trying to steal me!"

Said Hikaru turned away from her and blushed. "I'm don't like you, ya know."

Tock (Senior) turned to Haruhi, his face red with anger. "NOT YOU! HER!!" he points to Nikki. Who was cuddling with a picture on a giant cookie. ...

Haruhi glared at him for a moment. "Well that hurt my ego, you big, stupid, rich jock who doesn't care for anyone else's feelings!" insert fake tear here

Tock just shook his head and grabbed Hikaru by his collar, grabbing the whole room's attention. "You stupid Hitachiin, why must it be you guys in this room that get all the girls? Is it that face?! Ill take care of that!" he pulled his fist back to smash in Hikaru's Face. Everyone gasped and time stopped.

But instead a hand karate chopped him in his neck and he fell over. Kyouya stood there, next to Haruhi , and poked his unmoving body with a stick. "Get up."

Tock stood, some what shaken and peered at the ground. "What?"

Kyouya poked him again. "You will never return to third music room again, you hear me? Ever."

Tock glared at him and pushed him across the room. The Club then went to action. Haruhi helping Kyouya up. Mori and Honey stood in front of him, keeping him from advancing any further. Hikaru took his place behind him, holding him in place. Kaoru rushed to Nikki and helped her up from the ground, keeping her safe. Tamaki then hushed all the girls, moving them to the second room where they were holding all the food.

"Kyouya-kun, are you okay?" Haruhi helped him to his feet. "Did he hurt you? Need a hug?"

Kyouya looked at her strange. "I would love a hug actually." Kyouya smirked and pulled Haruhi into this awaiting arms.

Everyone oblivious to them, continued to stare down the jock, keeping him under control and away from the guests. Hikaru was standing behind him. "Why don't you just leave already?"

Tock turned half way, keeping his eyes on all three of them. "I'm not leave here until I get my prize!"

Kaoru stepped away from Nikki and in front of him. "Prize? Women aren't prizes you jerk, were lucky any of them even like us at all! No wonder you've been the dateless wonder around school for FOUR YEARS!!"

Apparently, Kaoru crossed the line, seeing as a his connected with his face, throwing him across the floor and to the wall until he slid down to the floor. In an instant, Mori and Honey were on top Tock, holding him down and beating him, hard.

Hikaru ran to Kaoru. "Kaoru! Are you okay?!"

Kaoru rose and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Yea, is Nikki okay?"

Hikaru blinked and stared at him, pointing across the room. "Yea…she perfectly fine. Hugging Honey in fact...oooo she just stepped on Tamaki's toes...looks like it hurt too"

They both returned to the middle of the room with everyone else. The Club stood in a circle around Tock. "So, what do we do with it?"

"It? What are you talking about Kyouya-sempai?"

"Honey's right Kyouya-kun, what do you mean 'it'?"

"I'm just sure if it could be classified as human, or living, or...an organism..."

"That last one was a little cold."

"Sorry, Tamaki."

"OW!!"

"Oops, sorry Tamaki, I guess my foot slipped."

"Yea...slipped into his shin."

The all ignored Nikki, even though she enjoyed seeing people in pain, especially Tamaki. Instead, they called the principle and got Tock out of the room as fast as possible. After all that was said and done, all the guests were back in the room, flirting, laughing, joking, and smiling as if nothing had ever happened.

Because as far as they were pai- I mean concerned, nothing ever did. Hehehe...

The rest of the day went by fast and easy, just the way they liked it. Tamaki was saying bye to al the girls and guys and ushering them out of the room. Honey and Mori were finishing off any left over sweets. Okay only Honey was but whatever...Kyouya was calculating the days profits and Haruhi was helping him subtract it from her total cost.

Kaoru was trying to talk to the cookie lover with out completely flushing. Hikaru was finishing cleaning up the plates, but now her had to see how much food was left over from everything Tamaki bought, and Tamaki bought A LOT!

Well…lets just say…he was calm, but it was still a lot of food. No, not food, deserts.

Tamaki saw everything that was cake, sugar, pie, and everything else you can think of. "How are we gonna eat this??"

Honey ran past him into the large room, closing and locking the door behind him. "ILL HAVE THIS ENTIRE MESS CLEANED UP IN NO TIME GUYS!!

-An Hour Later-

Honey was being rolled out of the room. Yea, rolled. He was so stuffed from everything he ate, that he was a cute little ball covers in chocolate. Mori, of course, got to work cleaning him.

Kyouya rose from his laptop and clapped, grabbing everyone's attention. "I have the results for today's profits!"

Haruhi ran up behind him and read from his laptop. "Lets see, I'm down 250,000 yen! WHOO!"

They all clapped for her and Hikaru gave her a hug, glaring at Kyouya as he did so. "I'm happy for you, Haruhi-chan!"

Kyouya pulled her out of his arms and hugged her himself, smirking at Hikaru. "Yes, congratulations, Haruhi-chan." Haruhi hugged him back and turned to the rest of the Club. "Sorry guys, but I got to go make breakfast for my mo-uh…D-A-D. so uh…BYE!"

She ran out, slightly flushed, and ran all the way home.

After about ten minutes everyone dispersed, leaving Kyouya and Hikaru in a glaring contest. Well Hikaru was glaring, Kyouya was smirking. "Are you angry with me, Hikaru-san?"

"Stay. Away. From. Haruhi." After he said that, he left the room. Leaving the smirking Kyouya, to smirk further.

* * *

**Me: DADADA!**

**Kyouya: I like my new personality Suki**

**Hikaru: I don't**

**Me: why would you?!**

**Hikaru: don't. ask.**

**Me: okay…well since I am basically a slave here…I cant stop writing right now cause Kaoru has to say somethi-**

**Kaoru: LOVA!! Im so happy we can finally meet again! You've been hanging out with everyone else so much and I just want to say that I lo-**

**Announcer: This program was been temporarily shut down, due to Sukis laptop screwing up again**

**Kyouya: yea huh…**

**Announcer: STILL TALKING!! Anyway… Suki apologizes**

**Hikaru: shes just hiding from the people that are mad at her for not updating sooner. So ignore her and shut down…I mean up. shut up**

**Me: SHUT UP! Well yea, end-o-chapter! I think ill be able to update in two weeks or so, but maybe three AND SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT**


	6. Surprise

**Me: you people better be happy with this cause i updated!**

**Hikaru: YEA**

**Kyouya: of course people do read this. so everything is fine**

**Me: ...smart ass**

Chapter 6 - Surprise

* * *

"So Tamaki, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well as you know Hikaru, I kept today's event a secret."

"So?"

"Well…IT'S YOUR JOB TO MAKE SOMETHING UP FOR TODAY SO HAVE FUN HERE ARE THE KEYS TO THE ROOM BYE!"

"……………………………………………TAMAKI!!"

--

Hikaru was pissed at Tamaki. Tamaki, just to get out of a day's work, would make them come up with their own thing to celebrate! How would they think of something to celebrate?! He wasn't that creative, Kaoru wasn't much of a planner, and no one else in the Host Club could help them at all…so basically…They. Were. Screwed.

So how he would have to think of something that could get them money, meaning they would have to use something or someone beautiful. Oh well…oh look Kaoru. "Hey, Kaoru, I got a problem!"

Kaoru turned to him with a paniced face. Hikaru eyes widened as his twin started running around in circles screaming. "HIKARU!! You have to help me, I got a BIG problem!!"

Hikaru stopped his brother…by sticking out his foot…and Kaoru face planting! "NO WAY! You help me I got a bigger problem!! You help me!"

"Mines bigger!"

"Mines bigger!"

"Mines Bigger!"

"MINES BIGGER"

After a few minutes of one big fight, two word sentences, and lots of people staring, something actually happened! Hikaru and Kaoru had their foreheads to the others and were growling at themselves. Hikaru finally stopped and composed himself. "Well, I'll tell you my problem at the same time you tell me yours."

Brushing a hand through his hair and winked at some random girl, Kaoru agreed. "1…2…3!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING PLANNED"

Dumbstruck, they just stood their and stared at eachother. Ok…so what did Kaoru have planned? "Uh…Kaoru? What did you forget to plan?"

Kaoru sighed and slumped over. "Well last week Nikki told me that her birthday was coming up. So I asked around the school and I just found out yesterday, that ITS TODAY!! Not only that but I don't have anything to give her or anything planned for her!"

)))Bing!(((

The light bulb went off on top of Hikaru's head. "Well you should know, Tamaki said that WE have to plan something for the Host Club today."

"WHAT?! Why do w-"

"Let me finish! Well, since I cant think of anything to celebrate…"

"…And I have something to celebrate and no where to celebrate it…"

"I guess Today is… Happy Surprise Day!"

--

Haruhi was just finishing her last class of the day and getting everything ready. As usual, every guy in the class was now talking to her and flirting with her at every chance they got. But she could never bring herself to wear that dress…ew.

But the one thing really troubling her was that Tamaki wouldn't tell anyone what the Host Club day was. Nobody knew, so she had no idea what to-

"Haruhi-chan!"

Hikaru jumped and tackled her, hugging her. She just blushed and stood up, shoving him back to the ground. "Hikaru! What are you doing?!"

"Haruhi-san!"

This time, it was Kaoru who tackled her in a big hug. She stood up and pushed him off, glaring at him. "Kaoru! Hikaru! What are you guys doing here?!"

Hikaru, glaring at Kaoru for hugging Haruhi, stood back up and shook his hair. "Well, Tamaki made us in charge of the Host Club today an-"

"That idiot! You guys can't pull that of-"

"Why won't anyone let me finish! Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!" Insert glare here. "Tamaki left us in charge. Now Kaoru forgot that today would be Nikki's birthday and had absolutely nothing planned-"

"YOU idiot!" Haruhi wacked Kaoru with a stick, "You never forget your girlfriend's birthday! How could you do something so stupid!"

Kaoru turned red and ducked behind a desk. "S-She's not my girlfrien-"

"Stop interrupting me!" taking the stick from Haruhi, Hikaru wacked them both, "I as was saying! He didn't have anything planned! So we had an idea that we could use the room and the Host Club to plan a party for Nikki! So what do you think?"

Haruhi looked like she was thinking about something that was never important and she didn't care about, but Hikaru still had the stick… "I think you two have lost it! This week is a celebration of YOU two!"

"But it IS about us! Sorta…it's about Kaoru's girlfriend! Kaoru's girlfriend…Kaoru's…girlfriend…Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru."

"Don't hurt yourself." Haruhi shook her head at them and sat down again. "Is that the only good idea you two could come up with today?"

They both sweat dropped. "Maybe……"

"Then we have no choice, you two get everyone round up in the Host Club and I'll make sure everything is set up for Nikki."

"But how could you do that alone?" Hikaru knew Haruhi wouldn't be able to set up an entire party by herself. And if they were getting everybody there then how in the world could she do it?

She just smirked and motioned to a few bodys standing near the door admiring her. "I have my ways."

--

"What do you mean Tamaki forgot to plan anything for today?"

Hikaru winced. He got the answer three times today, and it was getting annoying. Now, he was working on Kyouya, which was just giving him a bigger headache.

"Look Kyouya, Haruhi is getting everything set up and you're the last person we need to help us. So just please some on already."

Kyouya smirked. "Well, if it's for Haruhi-chan then it's no problem." Kyouya folded his laptop under his arm and set off the Host Club, leaving a steaming and sweating Hikaru behind.

--

"Haruhi-chan please tell me everything is almost ready!!"

Of course, Kaoru was panicking; he just HAD to make sure that everything would be perfect for Nikki. If it wasn't he would personally fix it and ad some extra junk, anything to make his precious Nikki happy. Remember, not a girlfriend……… "Yes, Kaoru, everything is running smoothly, all we need it the guest of honor."

But he had no reason to worry about anything. Honey and Mori were making a cake, a BIG cake. Kyouya was working out all the planning and making sure everything was paid for and perfect, with Haruhi's unnecessary- but wanted- help. Tamaki was, no duh, no where to be found; probably trying not to be found by Nikki…she really liked to hurt him for some reason…

Kaoru was running around hopelessly while Hikaru was trying to get the tables ready. Ishumo was cleaning everything, making sure it would be clean enough for whatever was going to happen. He couldn't keep a secret, so they didn't tell him.

And let's not forget the fanboys doing anything Haruhi told them; she was learning well.

Kaoru finally collapsed on a couch and took a little rest. "I want everything to be perfect! Ishumo! How are those floors coming!"

"Scrub any harder and there won't be a floor!"

"GOOD!"

)))knock knock knock(((

Kaoru shot up again and answered the door, revealing a few…a lot…of confused Host Club customers who were called down and told it a secret; even though he made sure almost the whole school was gonna be there. But really, the usual number came. Kaoru, trust me, gets annoying after some time.

--

"Welcome to the Host Club."

--

"Haruhi!! Where am I and where are we going!!"

"Don't worry Nikki, were almost there."

You might have guessed it: Haruhi was leading a blindfolded Nikki down the hall to the third music room, where everything was waiting. Then, Haruhi took off the blindfold.

Nikki crossed her arms and glared at her. "You blindfolded me and told me you were taking me somewhere important to show me a door! Haruhi!! I'm not I'm a good mood!"

Haruhi gave a surprised gasp, (cough rehearsed cough) and questioned her. "What do you mean a bad day? What happened?"

"Kaoru…he forgot my birthday…"

"Oh, really?" Haruhi opened the door, and as soon as the light dimmed and the roses clear, the room was black. "Wow Haruhi, all of THAT to show me an empty room. I feel sooooo much better now."

Lights turn on

Balloons flying everywhere

And confetti is popped

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

"KYAA!!" Nikki, completely having the crap scared out of her, punched the person closest to her. Poor Haruhi…………

The entire crowd just stared at her is disbelief, then Ishumo broke out laughing and pointed at Haruhi. "D-Did you see that?! She totally socked her right there! Oh WOW that made my day!"

But, Hikaru gave Ishumo his punishment, a whack with a stick and a kick to the chin.

Meanwhile on the dramatical part of this, Kyouya went to help Haruhi up. "Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Y-Yea, I think so."

And so, that is how Kyouya gave Haruhi a big pull on her feet, off her feet, and into his awaiting arms. "Too bad, I love treating you." Haruhi blushed, but didn't pull away or complain, and trust me, everyone in the room noticed this.

Meanwhile on some other side part of this, Kaoru ran to help Nikki get over her attack (cough funny as hell cough). "Nikki, are you okay?"

Nikki slightly smirked. "Is there cake? Cookies? And a lot of Soda?"

"Yes!" Kaoru then hugged the life out of her, trying to make everything he could better. "Everything you could ever want is right in this room. All of it."

He hugged harder until he got no response. "Nikki?"

…

"Nikki?"

…

"NIKKI?!"

…

Finally after opening his eyes did he notice a big pink bunny was where she once was. And that she was really pigging out on the food table, getting her share, and the entire Host Club's share on one giant plate. So, he just sweat dropped and went for food, just like everyone else.

Meanwhile on some part I have not discovered yet, Tamaki was watching from the windows as those things happened all at once. Now…he had to get ready for his 'grand' entrance. God help us all…

And now that the party was actually under way, there wasn't much to sell, seeing as presents for Nikki came pouring in. From the worlds largest cookie to the world's largest mug (filled with soda), Kaoru and Kyouya had planned something special for their girls. Or…soon…to be girls.

From Haruhi's point, she was actually having fun. She must have danced with every guy in the room, and now it was Hikaru. Yep, she was dancing with Hikaru, and her face was maybe was red as a rose. Probably because Hikaru had a rose in his mouth as he twirled her around the room.

Well, to tell the truth, both of them were a steady shade of red, which only confused her more. Hikaru had a choice of ANY girl in the school, so why would he ever even think of blushing when he was dancing with her? _'Who cares, he was really cute, smart, funny…hot…smexy… -drool-'_

Haruhi shook her head wildly trying to dismiss her thoughts, only to smack the rose from Hikaru's mouth and having one of the thorns cut across his face. "Oh Hikaru, I'm so sorry!"

"It's no problem." Hikaru kept dancing with her, spinning her and moving her closer to him. Haruhi blushed further (if possible), but never tried to move away from him. but leaning into his touch and enjoyed it.

"Ahhhhh…love don't yea think?"

Tamaki finally showed, starting with commenting on the dance to Kyouya. Until, Nikki just so happened to tackle him and shoved his face to the ground with her foot. "That's for bring Tamaki!"

Kyouya, who was watching very closely with remorse, turned back to the couple. _'It should be me holding her like that. I should be the one she's worried about and blushing over! NOT him. Oh well, I can easily change that.'_

After rising and taking a few strides, he reached them and pulled the happy couple apart. "May I have this dance, Haruhi-chan?"

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi again, pulling her into him and away from a sneering Kyouya. "I'd rather she not."

Pulling her away from Hikaru was really the only thing Kyouya could do without showing how angry he was. "I don't think Haruhi takes kindly to people who try to run her life for her."

"Don't I have a say in this? Kyouya, I would love to dance." Haruhi smiled at him, her blush returning to her face.

But before Kyouya could even smirk-let alone make a comment- Hikaru was dancing with Haruhi again, snatching her away from Kyouya. "I would love to dance, too."

Hikaru caught a glare from Kyouya as he twirled her once again. Before it ended, Kyouya mouthed: 'careful'

Dumbstruck again, Hikaru just gaped at him and went on dancing. "LOOK OUT!!"

BOP!

They actually hit a cake cart. Of all the times to NOT be paying attention while you're leading in a dance, it would probably be then. So, covered in cake, frosting, and other very sticky foods, the two retreated to the restroom's to wash up before going any where or saying anything else.

Happy with his work, Kyouya went to look over the days profits. Lucky for Haruhi, the gifts that the people were buying were the things that Hikaru and Kaoru put on sale special. And having only a days… a few hours notice to a party and only one store within a mile is big business.

But, having her drop 200,000 yen was just a little too much for him.

--

"Cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake ca-" Honey was literally jumping up and down in his chair, praying that the cake the Host Club was getting ready to eat would be every thing he could ever asked for. The other guest had left, having spent most of their money and eaten to there fullest.

"Honey-sempai, please stop. I wanna get rid of this head ache not get a bigger one with a vengeance." It seemed like rubbing her temples wasn't enough, because Haruhi still got the huge headache she has dreading

"But, Haruhi-san! I heard the cake that Kaoru-sempai got would be amazing! I head it was-"

Mori slapped a hand over his mouth. "Honey-sempai, it is to remain a secret."

"Gomen Nasai."

Nikki twitched in her chair. Again, they had to blind fold her to make sure it was a surprise. And they had to tie her to a chair to make sure she wouldn't adjust the blindfold do that she could she through it. "When is the sugar gonna get here? Now? Then? Tomorrow? PLEASE?!"

Before anyone could answer, Hikaru was beating on a drum for a drum role, even though it was off beat and sounded more like a screwed up version of Love Lockdown, it made them shut up and sit still.

Then, Haruhi came out with a cake and set it in front of Nikki. "Happy Birthday!"

Nikki opened her eyes and squealed. Only, the cake was about six inches, vanilla, and had nothing on it. "Okay, what. The. Hell?!"

BADUM!

A REAL drum role started and Tamaki walked out of a kitchen with a cake nearly as big as him. "Introducing the five layered, triple chocolate chip, cookie dough flavored ice cream cake,that I like to call, ALEXADER THE GREAT!"

"……You know, for an awesome cake…that was the lamest name I have EVA heard!"

"Shut up Koaru!!" Tamaki did his best to smile at Nikki, only to get it wrong and give her an evil sneer. "Sorry."

Nikki shrugged and picked up her fork. "You tried…now…"

But, before she could shove the first piece into her giant hanging mouth, Tamaki's hand 'slipped' and made her face smash into the cake. "Oops, my bad!"

Nikki shot up from her chair with a chocolate face. "Tamaki…you…are…going…to DI-"

She stopped there, seeing as Kaoru was next to her, licking some of the frosting off her cheek. "But, you taste so good."

Nikki, being what she is, only got a nose bleed and went red, fainting.

And so, after Honey ate ALL the big cake- leaving none for Nikki- That day ended pretty well. Except Kyouya never told Haruhi how much they made, or how coon she would be leaving the Host Club… but he did happen to meet up with her after they were outside. "Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi turned and sighed when she saw Kyouya coming at her. "Oh thank god I was able to find you. Sorry I couldn't dace with you, I don't know what got into Hikaru."

"Its quite alright, although, I have something to give you."

He took a small violet box from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it, and gaped. A white gold necklace with a purple diamond in the middle of a heart was inside waiting to be worn. "K-Kyouya-sempai? I-I can't except this!"

Kyouya took it form its box and stepped behind her, putting it on. "Of course you can, a gift, from me."

--

Kaoru slapped Nikki across her face for the fifth time. "NIKKI, WAKE UP ALREADY!!"

Nikki slapped him back and sat up. "What! Perv…"

Kaoru sighed and handed her a long red leather box. "Here yea go." And he walked off and out off the room. Curious, Nikki opened the box and discovered…….

Drum Role

A cookie with Happy Birthday written across it in big red letters!!

She ate it a second later.

* * *

**Me: OH IN YOUR FACE!!**

**Hikaru: HA! Cake! In Nikkis face!**

**Kyouya: and you made sure to ad some sort of Tamaki pain, good job –**claps**-**

**Me: -**bows**- thank you thank you! I would like to thank my mom! For telling me to do my homework! Even though I ignored her and wrote this, it was a good effort!**

**Kaoru: W**

**Kyouya: O**

**Hikaru: W**

**Me: Your just JEALOUS of my smartness!! –**points at heart**-**

**Kyouya: its your brain that makes you smart**

**Me: whats your point?**

**Kaoru: W O W now I know you're a genius!**

**Me: GOOD YOU SHOULD!! Ok so yea that was a little b-day thing cause I forgot I had nothing planned for that day and the timing of it was PERFECT!! WHOO**

**Hikaru: you get lucky a lot**

**Me: no…im just loved by god**

**Kyouya: -**chuckles**-**

**Me: god…the devil…the llama in my yard…WHO CARES?!**

* * *


	7. Twins of Today

**Me: are you guys ready for the next chapter of Hitachiin Twin Week?!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -**hide**-**

**Me: oh that's sooooooo you! but im getting kinda scared as to how this one might turn out…but so your warned…there WILL be a LITTLE KyouyaXHaruhi fluff…**

**Hikaru: -**glares at me**- how can you let that guy near her?**

**Me: how can you?**

**Kaoru: she got you there Hikaru**

**Hikaru: aren't you worried about Haruhi!?**

**Kaoru: …I got my girl…**

**Nikki: HI**

**Me: WHO LET HER IN HERE?!?! I need to talk with the producers…**

**Nikki: whoa this place is cool! Its so big and shiney and the- …COOKIES!!!!**

**Us: -**sweatdrop**-**

**Me: -**crying**- poor cookie…never even had a chance! WAAAAAAAAA –**whacks her**-**

* * *

Chapter 7 – **Twins of Today**

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru!"

"Oh, hello, Haruhi. How are you today?"

"I'm fine…so I've been hearing around school that you and Nikki are an item."

"W-What?! W-Who told you that?!"

"No one. I'm just teasing you!"

"You got really mean Haruhi!"

"I've been hanging around Tamaki…what do you expect?"

"True. So today's Twins of Today, right?"

"Yea…I heard Tamaki say something about a movie, or something. Than he was talking about putting you guys as a prize for something. And last it was something about a contest…if I were you I'd be worried."

"Way ahead of you."

--

Haruhi and Kaoru showed up at the host club, just like they would any other day. Of course, everyone was setting everything up. Mori was lifting a heavy TV set in one arm, and a huge speaker in the other. Honey was running around with a video camera, taping everything and anything he could find. Tamaki was just sitting in the middle of the room on a couch, drinking tea.

Kyouya was, of course, sitting at his small table. He looked up briefly, only to smile at Haruhi, who in turned giggled, and looked back down. Hikaru was already there, also helping. He was talking with Nikki, helping her set up the plates and get the food ready, since no one really trusted her to get food by herself. That caught Kaoru's eye as soon as he walked in. "Haruhi, why is Hikaru talking with Nikki?"

Haruhi looked at them. They seemed content. Except when the both looked at Koaru, smirked, and went back to working. "Maybe…their bonding?"

Kaoru glared at them. "Hikaru can't bond with my girlfriend! It's not right!"

"Girlfriend?"

They both froze and turned around slowly. Ishumo was standing there with this hands on his hips, looking them both over intently. "Kaoru, since when is Nikki your girlfriend? I would believe the correct term would be my girlfriend!"

Kaoru jaw hit the floor and he glared at Ishumo with every once of his being. "Your girlfriend? I'm the one that's kissed her!"

"And who said I haven't?"

His jaw hit the floor one more time. Ishumo, wanting to make his point, walked over to the food table and cut into Hikaru's and Nikki's conversation.

Haruhi and Koaru watched intently. Nikki greeted him with a smile…he said something…she blushed?! Hikaru went over to Haruhi, not taking his eyes of Ishumo. "That kid's got a way with words. We should get him in the Host Club."

"SHUT UP!"

_**SLAP!**_

Ishumo was on the floor clutching a red cheek. Nikki was standing over him with a scary evil gaze. And everyone else in the room stopped breathing.

Tamaki waved his hand in the air calmly, making them all look at him from their places. "Now, Now, Nikki. Please do not hurt one of our Host's in training."

Nikki growled lowly at Ishumo briefly, and said, "I swear, say that about Kaoru again, and you wont EVER," she pointed to herself, "get this!"

Kaoru raised an eye brow and smirked. "She slapped him and defended me, she wants me." He breathed on his knuckles and wiped his shirt, trying to look cool. Instead, a flying shrimp came flying through the air and hit him in the head, knocking him over on him bumbum.

Everyone laughed and congratulated Nikki on her perfect aim. After everything funny was said and done, they went back to work.

Ten short minutes later, they ere done decorating, rearranging, hiding cookies, and getting everything electronic set up for the 'Movie'. The stage was re-set-up with a giant screen on the middle that seemed to come out of the roof…weird… and the surround sound system was set up around the entire room.

Everything was ready for the Friday Host Club!

--

"Welcome to the Host Club…"

--

Well…everything that day had gone good so far…the movie was playing and on the screen was a 3-D version on Hikaru, who was licking a lollipop. And for some reason, the girls wouldn't look away from the screen. But the Host Club was bored, seeing as the only thing that was exciting about this for them was the sudden screams from the girls that would wake them up from their naps.

"This is soooo boring!!!!" Nikki munched on her cookie and leaned back in her chair.

"SHHHHHHH!" The entire crowd of girls turned around and glared at her, making Nikki fall back in her chair and hit her head.

Honey appeared in chibi form next to her and put a towel on her forehead. "Is Nikki-kun okay?"

Haruhi kept in a sudden gag, oh how she hated seeing the fluff…instead she went back to the picture of Kaoru eating ice cream. 'Who made this?' she thought, it was really boring!

Tamaki answered her mental question with a sly grin, and whispered, "It was I, who made this masterpiece!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!"

A soda can flew through the air and hit Tamaki square in his face, knocking him over hin his chair, over the table behind him, and into a cake.

"CAKE-SAMA!!!" Honey ran over in anime tears and tried to reassemble the ruined cake.

Haruhi giggled at his stupidity, and Nikki covered her full mouth, trying to hide her joy from seeing Tamaki in pain, and failing miserably. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU JUST GOT SERVED BY A TABLE!!!!!"

And then…

Everything stopped…

The lights turned on…

The film stopped…

And over 50 crazy fangirls were staring at Nikki…

All the members of the Host Club quickly scooted their chairs away from her and left her alone to sit in the middle of a circle if flaming fangirls…

Scary thought…

Nikki waved her hands in front of her face and smiled nervously. "Come on…it was pretty funny you have to admit…"

One girl stepped out in front of her. "There is nothing funny about our Tamaki-kun getting frosting in his hair!"

"YEA!"

Nikki smirked at them all. "Uh, YEA, it was…"

The same girl pulled back her hand and got ready to punch Nikki. "Why you litt-"

"Tamaki's taking his shirt off in the hall…"

"KYAAAA!!!" some of the girls instantly ran out of the room with hearts in their eyes. Needless to say, as soon as they ran out the door was shut and locked.

Nikki gave out a relieved sigh and stood up. "Thanks Haruhi…"

Haruhi smiled and turned the lights off and the movie back on. "Let's just get this over with…"

The rest of the girls quieted down and the Host Club went back to watching the worst movie ever…by Tamaki of course…it explains everything!

--

Tamaki stood on the stage and tapped the microphone. "I bet all of you enjoyed the movie?"

Squeals and screams echoed throughout the room, giving him the answer he needed.

"Well in that case…now it is time for a little contest for you girls. Hidden in this room are two head bands used by our twins. Who ever wins, gets walked home by the twin that owns that head band! Aaaand…GO!"

All the Host Club members rushed and ran out of the room while the fangirls ran around the room frantically looking for one of the head bands. Haruhi sighed and slumped down against the wall and whined, "Kyouya-kun! How much more money do I need?! I don't think I could take much more of this!!!"

Kyouya stiffened and gave a fake smile. "Do not worry, you were very close, but that necklace set you back a few hundred thousand yen."

"KYOUYA!!! You mean that this necklace only added to my bill?!"

"Yes, but it is very beautiful on you, Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi blushed and touched the necklace around her neck. "Thanks…" she muttered, completely embarrassed.

Hikaru glared dangerously at Kyouya. Who was he to be mad? Who knows…but he was, and it was because Kyouya wouldn't just STAY AWAY from the girl he loved! Loved? Wait…hold on…Hikaru went and sat on the other side of the hall, thinking about his feelings for Haruhi.

Honey munched on a piece of cake and sat cross legged on the floor. "So…Haruhi-sempai…how…are you…and Ishumo…holding…up?"

They people blinked and looked at each other. "What do you mean?"

Honey finished off his cake and picked up another one. "You…know about…the whole…best friends…coming…back…to the same…school?"

Again they blinked. "Fine?"

"Just wondering." Honey picked up his third cake while Mori continued to wipe off the smaller boys face.

Tamaki stood in front of them all and smirked. "Your king commands you, entertain m-"

"Shut up." Nikki threw a rock at his forehead, kicking him back and against the wall behind him, knocking him out.

"Thanks." Haruhi nodded at Nikki. She continued rubbing her temples, trying to dispell the images of Hikaru and Kyouya running through her head. Then, one simple question ran through her head that seemed to make time stop and everything seem so clear.

A… or B

Hikaru…or Kyouya?

Prime…or bacon…

'Ooooo bacon sounds good right now'…Haruhi snapped her head up and looked around. 'Did I really just think that?'

"I FOUND IT!!!!! I FOUND IT!!! I GOT A BAND!!!!"

The voice from the room got all of the club members attention. Both Hikaru and Kaoru gulped, wondering who was the unlucky one that had to walk a crazed fangirl home. And, she had a high voice, never a good sign.

Tamaki was on his feet at once. He opened the door and was greeting by a lot of disappointed fans and one, very happy, fan. "May I see the head band."

The fan stopped her happy dance and ran over to him, handing the band to him so he could check it. "Here you go, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki smiled at her, and took the band. "Yes…this belongs to…HIKARU!!!!!"

The girl screamed and locked arms with Hikaru. "Come on Hikaru-poo-poo, lets go."

The Club Members snickered at the 'couple'. Hikaru reached back when the girl started pulling him away, and he reached for Haruhi. "Haruhi, I wanted to walk you home today…but I cant!! IM SORRY!"

"Shut up Hikaru-poo-poo and COME ON!" The girl pulled him over a corner. His head appeared one last time, but then he was yanked away with one more Hikaru-poo-poo.

Kyouya smirked at his one chance. He whipped around and bowed in front of Haruhi with a reassuring smile. "Well, since it seems that your first choice has chosen another in front of you, may I have the pleasure of walking you home, Haruhi-chan?"

Kyouya held out his hand to her, and she took it, smiling back. "Of course, Kyouya-kun."

The two of them locked arms and went around the corner themselves.

Kaoru looked over at Nikki, blushing furiously. "Uh, would you like to…to walk…walk home together?"

Nikki blushed also, but took Kaoru's hand and gave him a VERY quick kiss. "Hurry before the gossip about this starts." She grabbed him and pulled him over the corner. Making the Kiss-and-Quit in a record time of 3.56 seconds! WHOO!

Mori lifted Honey up onto his shoulders and started walking away. "Bye everyone, Honey has to brush his teeth before he gets his cavities again…"

"Nooooo, I don't want to have any cavities!!" Honey started crying anime tears and soon him and Mori were around the corner themselves.

Ishumo looked over at Tamaki. Tamaki look back. "I got to go" Ishumo started whistling and walked over the corner.

Tamaki took one glance back in the room and saw that it was still filled with fangirls. "If you guys haven't figured it out…THE HOST CLUB IS OVER!!!!! GO HOME!"

* * *

**Me: I am sooo glad I got this out of my system! I couldnt write it cause I was grounded but I have had this and the next chapter floating around in my head for like…EVER!!!**

**Hikaru: I cant believe you let Haruhi go home with a freak like that!**

**Haruhi: he is SO not a freak! He gave me a beautiful necklace and I LOVE it**

**Hikaru: than why don't you LOVE him?!**

**Haruhi: MAYBE I DO**

**Hikaru: FINE –**storms out-

**Haruhi: FINE –**storms out-

**Me: …was that supposed to happen?**

**Camera Man: No…they were supposed to act nice…**

**Me: …so…than why did they?**

**Director: CUT!!! Suki?! What is going on out there?! Cant you keep the stars of your own love story in check?!**

**Me: SOOOO NOT MY FAULT!**

**Lights Person: She's right you know…**

**Director: SHUT UP**

**Sounds Specialist: NO YOU SHUT UP**

**Camera Man: UGH LETS JUST GET THIS OVER WITH**

**Me: …okay…I sooo DID NOT PLAN THIS!!! Buuut… i have to pee anyway…soo…BYEZ!**


	8. The Festival to end it All

**Me: THE FINAL CHAPTER OF HITACHIIN TWIN WEEK HAS ARRIVED!!!!!!**

**Hikaru: I'm so proud…**

**Haruhi: I'm kinda sad…that this all has to end…**

**Me: crybabys…I'm kinda happy cause now I can concentrate on Heaven and Hell High, my new story…and my original on Fictionpress...**

**Kaoru: No one cares about that here! WRITE OUR STORY**

**Me: well SOMEONE misses Nikki**

**Kaoru: so much…**

**Hikaru: good cause no one else does**

**Haruhi: yup**

**Me: kukukukuku…anyway…FESTIVAL TIME!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – **The Festival, To End it All**

* * *

" Wow! Tamaki! You did a great job with decorating for the festival!"

"Why, thank you Haruhi. I only got the best materials to build the booths, stages, and everything."

"You went over the budget didn't you?"

"Uh….maybe?"

Glare

"Okay okay, I did, but it will be all worth it in the end! Trust me."

"…you mean when the twins have to confess?"

"Yup."

"And why would that be the best part? Wouldn't it be the games, the prizes, the rides, and or something like that?"

"Nope, just trust me, who Hikaru will pick will blow your mind."

"Yea well… Kaoru's probably pick a random girl, huh?."

"Yea…. No one special…"

"Not at all…it's kinda sad that no one is special to him."

"HELLO!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"Oh, hello Nikki."

"Hey."

"So as I was saying no one special, huh, Haruhi?"

"Nope."

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!!!!!"

--

School was over for everyone, and all the students were home. Except for our favorite Host Club, who was now helping to put up the finishing touches on everything for the festival. Except for Nikki, who for some reason was fuming and throwing random things at Tamaki, usually hitting him in the head or face.

Honey, of course, was in charge of helping to set up and cook all the food. And since everyone in the school was going to be there later that night, it was a lot of food. He was having the best time trying all the food, but Mori kept him off trying the desert table until later that night. If he had too much sweets before 9 he would never go to bed, but anything that had to do with sugar after 9, he would fall asleep like a baby.

Mori was almost done building the game booths. You could play games from catching you own lobster and grilling it with a private chef, to throwing a baseball and trying to knock over 6 milk cans and winning a giant bear. He built them all, with a little help from hired workers.

Haruhi was helping all the performers get ready for a show before the final announcement. The main point of the story was about how poor people perform, so Tamaki picked her to be the one tell the people how to perform. It pissed her off to no end, and she even got Nikki to throw one of the baseballs at his head…right in the back to knock him out!

Ishumo and Kyouya were working with a computer to get the big screen movies to play right. Surprisingly Ishumo was very good with a computer, good enough that he was able to help Kyouya with a few things.

Kaoru and Hikaru were no where to be seen. They were supposedly getting ready for the show, but really it was nothing to see. But…we will anyway…

--

Kaoru was sitting on a bench in the boy's locker room, still wearing his school uniform. His face and his hands and his leg twitching on occasion gave him the look of an emotional challenged teenager. Aren't we all? "What are we going to do?" he asked him brother, who was standing across from him.

Hikaru was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down. But, he was wearing a white dress shirt, that was open, and a pair of black pants. "I don't know…how bout what Tamaki tells us?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Kaoru said, lifting his head and glaring at his brother. "If we do that something we go horribly wrong!"

Hikaru just shook his head and started buttoning his shirt. "Look, it might not. But for now, we have no choice. It's this, or disappointing the entire school on a stage." he said. And for effect he added, "or Nikki."

Kaoru blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Shut up." he muttered, but lifted his face again. "You know I'm gonna do it. Are you?"

Hikaru finished up his shirt and started pulling on his jacket. "Do what?" he asked.

Kaoru stood up, finally getting dressed. "Telling who we like in front of everyone. I'm going to say Nikki, are you going to say who?"

Hikaru finished putting on his jacket and left the locker room without another word.

--

Outside, people were starting to fill in. Many were already playing games and getting things to eat, and others were talking amongst themselves in the roads. All the students were in their usual uniforms, except for the Host Club.

The guys were wearing Black robes, very formal and fitting.

Nikki and Haruhi were wearing Pink robes with green petals around them. Haruhi was embarrassed since Kyouya had bought hers, and Nikki was irritated that she kept falling and stumbling every once in a while.

Honey, Ishumo, Nikki, Mori, and Kyouya were in charge of different booths that fit their personalities pretty well.

Honey – Cake

Ishumo – Sports

Kyouya – Tech

Mori - …watching Honey…

Nikki – Cookies…she was vicious in protecting them…wasn't selling much actually.

Tamaki and Haruhi were putting the finishing touches on the show that they would be putting on. The performers were getting ready and it would be starting soon.

"TAMAKI WHERE'S THE GLITTER?!" Haruhi shouted, frustrated that Tamaki had expected her to do everything for him. Stupid rich people…

Tamaki just grinned sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his head where he was hit the that baseball. "I…I thought you had it…H-Haruhi-chan." he muttered, barely audible .

But, Haruhi did hear him, and she threw a heel at his face to prove it.

Haruhi clapped her hands behind the stage and gathered the crew attention. "Alright people. It's opening night! We have worked hard on this number for a full 3 hours!! Now lets go rock them!!!"

The crowd cheered and Haruhi peered through the curtain get see how many people would be watching. It looked as if the entire school was there. They were sitting in the chairs, on the grass in front of the school, on the roof of the school, and on each other. She took a long, hard gulp and turned back to the actors. "Ready?" she asked, in a certain shaky voice.

"HAI!" they all replied. Haruhi ran off the stage and nodded to the curtain boy. Said boy pulled the tight rope, and the show began!

The girls started to walk out onto the stage, but the one of the end of the line tripped and fell forward. After that, it was the domino effect. One after another the girls toppled over with a loud _**OOF**_, until the last girl was down and they all had swirls in their eyes.

Haruhi face palmed and the curtain boy quickly pulled the rope again, closing the curtain. "Well that sucked." she said, keeping her face in her hands.

Suddenly, Tamaki stepped out onto the stage with a microphone and grinned at the crowd. "And that is why shows by poor people suck! They are horribly put together by other poor people!" he announced.

Backstage, Haruhi's headed whipped up and she glared at him as soon as he stepped through the curtain. "You planned this?" she asked, he voice dangerously low.

Tamaki simply grinned at her and nodded. "Yup, I knew this would happen because your directing skills are that of a monkey with a banana."

"NIKKI!!!!!!"

"Oh crap…" Tamaki tried running, but before he could take more than a few steps, a certain hyper girl and holding onto the collar of his shirt.

Nikki grinned and dragged the now crying boy back over to Haruhi. "Did you want something?" she asked, grinning at evilly at Tamaki.

Haruhi just shook her head and pointed to him. "Him," she used her thumb and pointed over her shoulder, "out of here!!!!"

--

For the next ten minutes all anyone near the stage could hear was a young mans hurtful cries and what sounded like horribly evil laughing from a teenage girl.

--

Now…truly the festival was a hit. The games were so popular that Mori and Ishumo were practically running around to be able to replace the prizes that were being won. Honey had to put the chefs on double time with a bonus to make them make all the food that was being demanded. But, the Host Club had suspected this. They had a plan to make the crowd calm down so that they would be able to get everything ready. Kyouya was already preparing for the Pre-Grand finale.

And as planned, Honey stood up on Mori's shoulders. Holding up a big sign that said, 'look up'.

When the crowd did, fire works went off in the sky. The younger children squealed with delight. The couples held each other and watched the fire in the sky burn. Even the Host Club was amazed and couldn't help but to look up and 'Ohhhhhh' and 'awwwwwww' at the sky.

When the fifteen minute display was over, you couldn't hear Tamaki's (hurt) voice over the intercom through the following silence. "Attention! For the Grand Finale, the Hitachiin Twins will confess how they feel about to the people they like. If you would like to hear what they have to say, please report to the stage."

The crowded cheered loudly and everyone there soon started walking toward the newly clean stage.

--

Again, Kaoru and Hikaru were in the locker room both completely ready. They each wore a black and white tux. Except, Kaoru had on a bow tie and Hikaru had on a regular tie. Kaoru turned toward his brother, who was once again having doubts. "You ready?"

Hikaru just looked down, not listening to a word his brother was saying.

Tamaki opened the door and peered through, grinning. "You guys ready?"

Kaoru raised his brows at him. "Yea," he pointed directly at Tamaki's right eye, "What's with the black eye?"

All color seemed to drain from Tamaki's face and he was rooted in his place. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

Both twins then turned their head and stood straight up. "We're ready!" they said in unison, making Tamaki grin again. "Then, let's go wow them!" he said, opening the door completely and stepping out of the way, watching as the twins pasted by him.

--

Lights, camera, action.

The stage audience was once again filled to it's fullest.

And Tamaki and his black eye were once again standing on the stage with a microphone. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman!" he announced. The crowed cheered and screamed in response to his words. "Now, for the final part of the festival, we give you…THE HITACHIIN TWINS!!!"

The curtains on the stage pulled back, relieving the twins. They both had on their stunning suits, their trade mark grins and back to back poses. Tamaki grinned at them from ear to ear, and continued, "Now, as the Grand Finale, both of them will now confess who they actually like…or love…to that special person!!!"

The crowd went absolutely wild. Cheering, Screaming. Yelling. Clapping. It was the greatest sound that either of the twin had ever heard. And it was all for them. Colorful light blinked around them and above their heads; this only added to the crowds excitement.

Tamaki smirked as he handed the microphone to Kaoru and said, "Now, ITS KAORU'S TURN!"

Dead silence hit the crowd. A spot light was dropped on Kaoru and all the other lights went black. To Kaoru, it looked like everything was gone except him and his brother, who he couldn't even see him. He was all alone. "Uh…" was all he could say. He heard Tamaki and Hikaru chuckling near him, but the endless dark ness made it almost impossible for him to see from the blinding light above.

"**Say something!"** a voice from the crowded cried, easily a girl. A girl that was desperate for his answer.

Kaoru pulled at his collar and laughed nervously. "Y-You want to know w-who I like?" he sputtered, he arm dropping numbly by his side.

"**Duh."**

"**Come on."**

"**PICK ME!"**

Cries continued to flow forth from the still invisible crowd.

Kaoru still wouldn't budge. Than , Tamaki stepped into the spotlight from behind his, raised his hand, an gave Kaoru a hard slap to the back. It was heard 'round the crowd, and as soon as it's echo faded. All anyone could here was a small squeak.

"**WHAT?!"**

Kaoru was the squeak, so he tried again, whispering, "Nihm."

Tamaki gave him another loud, hard slap. "NIKKI!"

The deafening silence was then replaced by a roaring cheer again. Another spot light was shot to the back of the stage, where, a very red, and nervous Nikki was pushed out from behind the curtain.

Nikki nearly fell at first, but she coon straightened up and grined crookedly at Kaoru, "Hi."

Tamaki, pulling out another microphone from what seemed like thin air, said, "Nikki. Do you accept this young mans love for your own?"

Dead silence.

"………..Yea." Nikki said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

The entire crowd stayed silent for a while, no one daring to move and provoke anyone on stage.

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU IDIOT?! KISS HER!!!"**

And….he did.

Nikki ran into Kaoru awaiting arms and they kissed as passionately as they had the entire time they were '_together_'. When Kaoru pulled away, Nikki went limp. "She fainted…" he said, disappointed. But on her face, was that stupid goofy grin she always seems to have on her face when she was thinking something…different…

Tamaki smirked further and raised the mic to his mouth once again. "And now, Hikaru."

The one spotlight on Kaoru and Nikki vanished, and another one (probably the same) opened up onto Hikaru, who wasn't standing that far away from his brother. In his hand was a mic, and a rose. "Now, as you all know me and my brother are indeed very different. I am **not** going to take such a long time to make you guys wait so long for your answer.

"I just want you guys to know, (that im sorry T.T) that I'm just going to tell you upfront. I like…….non other than…..the one and onl-"

"**Your stalling."**

Hikaru glared into the crowd. "Haruhi."

Haruhi was then pushed out from behind the curtain and stumbled forward onto the middle of the stage, only to trip on her own feet and fall forward.

Hikaru smirked at her.

Tamaki smirked with him and helped Haruhi up to her feet again, ignoring that she was completely red, head to toe, with blush for Hikaru. "Now, Haruhi, do you accept and return this young man's love?"

"_Hold on there Tamaki, not so fast._" A threatening voiced called from the other side of the stage.

A red spotlight was flicked on and moved around until it found it's target. Kyouya was standing on the other side of Tamaki and Haruhi and he was grinning a dashing grin that would make any girl swoon if it was directed directly at them.

"Kyouya…" Hikaru growled between his teeth. Though, he was still wondering **why** Kyouya wanted to make it stop. Oh wait……._Oh __**crap**_…

Kyouya extended a hand towards Haruhi, beckoning her to go with him. "Yes Haruhi, do you return his young man's love? Or would you rather have mine?"

From somewhere in the crowd, a drum roll started. It was soft at first, but picked up in intensity when Haruhi seemed to be thinking.

Haruhi kept looking between the two boys on either side of her. Kyouya, she knew, had indeed liked her more a while. He just never had a real chance to get to her since she was always so busy. Hikaru, she knew, was all new in this. "Uh…"

"**Not again with the stalling..."**

Haruhi glared into the crowd much like Hikaru had done. "Hikaru. I only want Hikaru.....im so sorry Kyouya. I do like you, but as a brother... No not brother, more than that. But hikaru still wins..."

This time, a loud rally from the crowd erupted. Hikaru smirked, the spotlight on Kyouya shut off, and Tamaki stepped away from Haruhi.

All that was left were the two new found lovers.

And another deafening silence.

"**Are you BOTH idiots!! Must happen with twins, damnit, KISS HER TOO!!"**

Both Haruhi and Hikaru ran toward each other, pulling each other close and smiling like no tomorrow. "I though you didn't like me." Haruhi said, blinking back tears that were threatening to spill.

"I never said I didn't like you, I just never wanted to bother you. You had such a debt, and Tamaki said we couldn't help you out."

"He. Said. _What_?!"

Hikaru chuckled once again. "Come on, let's get out of h-"

"**WHAT DID I SAY?!?!? KISS HER!"**

Both glared into the crowd, turned back to each other with a violent blush, and pressed their lips together in a slow, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

**Me: I HATE MYSELF**

**Kyouya: …That's new…**

**Me: Shut up, I've been so busy that I forgot to update this!! I THOUGHT I DID LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO WHEN I TOLD LOVA I WOULD!!! ….But**

**Haruhi: But you wrote it and didn't post it**

**Me: ……Maybe……and then i had to wait cause the servers were down...so i couldn't even apologize or tell Lova anything anyway...**

**Hikaru: SUKI**

**Me: Im sorry im sorry…and to make up for it…I will now dive into shark infested waters caovers in steak sauce as my sorry…**

**Kyouya: No Suki.**

**Me: …………hang myself?**

**Haruhi: -**face palms- **NO SUKI**

**Me: How about piss off a bunch of gun holding thugs at a bar?**

**Hikaru: …All of these things would kill you!**

**Me: BUT IM SO SORRY PEOPLE!!!**

**Hikaru: -**shakes head**- Please review….**

**Me: -**whispers**- If youre still mad at me...i bet you are....Jus say in the review.........i deserve flames!!!**


End file.
